


A Simple Meeting

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for bardsong</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Simple Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bardsong

 

 

Flowers bloomed along the road, the different shades and hues shining brightly in the afternoon sun. The golden brick of the road almost glittered, the glittering continuing on through the hills and fields until it disappeared among the horizon. It was almost the perfect, ideal scene. Glinda sighed and twirled her wand between her fingers. She had long since shed her gossamer pink and frill dress and exchanged it for one of white lace, her long curls now tucked behind her ears. She walked along the road, just beyond the border of Quadling country, enjoying the last of the afternoon before night settled in. Of course, she had been keeping a close eye on the progress of the girl - Dorothy her name was. The child was a very curious thing to Glinda, as she had never heard of Munchkins, the Wizard of Oz, or anything else that was so familiar to her. And Kansas? What kind of a place was that? Sounded like some sort of disease to her. But at least the girl had made some friends on her journey to the Emerald City. Of course, Glinda could have sent her home with one easy step, but the girl wouldn't have believed her. She has to learn on her own, and she's the only one who may be able to get rid of that horrid witch to the west - after all, she got rid of the one to the east, Glinda told herself and brushed a hair out of her face. A soft cackle behind her stopped her in her tracks and she slowly turned. The Witch of the West stood only a few feet away, leaning on her broom and looking severely unhappy. "You gave her my shoes Glinda. That was the wrong thing to do." She said very quietly, advancing on Glinda. The good witch didn't move from her spot, but stood her ground. A bright, large pink bubble appeared around her - this time not as a traveling mode, but for protection. "As I said before - they're on her feet and there they'll stay. You can't touch them, or her for that matter." Glinda replied in a falsely sweet tone. The Witch of the West scowled and advanced, swiping her broom across Glinda's bubble, but the broom bounced right off. With a burst of anger, the Witch slammed her broom into the bubble once more, this time lightning crackling around the edges. Glinda, caught off guard, stumbled in her concentration and the bubble disappeared. The Witch of the West was suddenly in her face. "Give me my shoes Glinda. Now." "I can't, and you know it!" She shouted back, moving to search for her wand, where it had gone flying off into the grass. "Then you shouldn't have gave them to her in the first place! They're my shoes!" The green witch hissed in fury, slamming her broom to the ground. It clattered away across the road, and frankly, the witch didn't care. Glinda, alarmed at the sound, looked up to find the Witch of the West once more in her face. Glinda was much shorter than the Witch, but tried her best to look intimidating. The Witch of the West just laughed, shaking her head down at Glinda. "You're such a stupid little blonde for defying me." She whispered suddenly, the smile wiped from her face. "You'll pay Glinda, for what you've done." "And you, will pay for threatening me. The Wizard will most certainly hear about this." Glinda replied, her wand tightly gripped between her fingers now. Her knuckled were turning white, as she was gripping it so hard. She wouldn't take being threatened - she was the Good Witch! Nobody threatened the Good Witch! Especially when she was in a bad mood. The green witch cackled again. "You honestly believe that the Wizard can do anything about me? You're much more stupid than I originally thought. I should just kill you know and put you out of all our misery." "You won't lay a hand on me!" Glinda shouted, brandishing her wand. The Witch of the West grabbed her broom and aimed it for Glinda, who simply walked up to her. And smacked her hard, right across the face. "You will not touch a hair on my head, nor on Dorothy's. I hereby ban you from Quadling Country." She said. The green witch smirked wryly before smacking Glinda right back. She gasped and her hand flew to her cheek. "How dare you! How dare you touch me!" "You were asking for it you little twit." Without another word, Glinda aimed a spell at the Wicked Witch, who merely blocked it with a twitch of her broom. "I really don't want to wait my energy on you and your little magic tricks. My power is much greater than yours, and you know it." The Witch said quietly, grabbing Glinda's wrist and twisting it. "So I wouldn't suggest fighting me. Because you'll lose." Glinda jerked away and pointed her wand at the Witch's chest. "Don't test me." "Don't mess with me." "Are we going to stand here and argue all day or are you actually going to do something about it?" Glinda asked smartly. Before she could react, the Witch threw a spell at her. The jet of light grazed her cheek and burned against her skin. With a flash of red smoke, the witch was gone, her cackling fading just like the sun was fading below the horizon in the distance. Glinda produced a looking glass in her hand, looking at the place where the spell had grazed her cheek. A scare had already formed there, a long streak across the side of her face. She frowned - how dare the witch flaw her perfect skin. Oh how the green woman would pay. Gripping her wand, a pink bubble appeared around her and she had the familiar feeling of being lifted up into the air. She loved traveling by bubble and looking over all of Oz - but right now, she had to get back home, and plot her revenge. And check in on the Dorothy girl. The pink bubble disappeared into the setting sun.

 


End file.
